


The Summer and the Autumn

by liionne



Series: The Frog Prince [1]
Category: Keane - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and Tom, contrasting and complimenting, like the summer and the autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer and the Autumn

Tom was summer. He brought sunshine, laughter and smiles to their day, brightened up a room better than any lightbulbwhen he entered. He was the good times that they shared together. He was the sun itself - the soldier that fought back the night, that insisted that things remain bright, and light-hearted, that warmed the hearts of those he encountered and brought even the smallest and most insignificant things into the spotlight, and made them beautiful. There was never a dull day if he was around; he backhanded the ill thoughts and the ill feelings and sent them running back into their holes.

Tim was autumn. He was the aftermath of the summer, the cool down that restored things to normality, and carried them gently back to where they were. He was the gentle breeze that calmed the effervescent soul and laid it gently down to rest. He was the quiet grace that followed the dazzling beauty, as equal in its elegance as that had the preceded it. He was the calm after the intense bright light, that soothed the eyes and the soul and helped to ease those he encountered back to reality.

Together, they were unstoppable. The yin and the yang, the black and the white, Orestes and Pylades that together became untouchable, that complimented each other so perfectly. Whilst Tom was the storm that raged through the night, Tim was the quiet lull that followed. They complimented and insulted each other, contrasted and yet were similar. The were opposite poles of a magnet, and they attracted.

Richard and Jesse never could explain it. They seemed so different, and yet worked so well together. They fit, like two pieces of the same puzzle, yet showed completely different patterns. 

When Tim fell into a depressing mood that seemed never ending and all encompassing, Tom and his vivacious spirit would lift him up and sent him on the right path. When Tom had burned the candle at both ends and burned too brightly, Tim and his calming influence would restore the soul and reset his friend to his former glory.

They were never one without the other, as they never could bear to be apart. Because having one without the other would be like having one part of the story, or one piece of the puzzle missing. Without one, the picture was not complete, and the overall beauty was spoiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty small and pretty descriptive, but I've had this idea of them being like this stuck in my head for so long. Probably the start of my Keane fanfiction, but I'll try not to make the rest too descriptive.


End file.
